


Tyrant for a war pig

by manaishtar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Yandere, listen this just not a pleasant thing, my roomate advises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manaishtar/pseuds/manaishtar
Summary: Yandere technoblade finds out somethings about Jschlatt that displease him and the voices, he intends to fix the problems with his darling.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

Technoblade knew that fundamentally Jschlatt went against his morals. Ya know being in the government and all. He knew that he should hate the other hybrid but he didn't. No Technoblade adored the goat, to the point he would kill anyone his family included if Schlatt asked. 

He would never tell anyone that. It defeated his purpose for being around. Technoblade, here to take down governments, wants JSchlatt the president to hold him, play with his hair, pet his ears, and make him vulnerable. He was pulled from his head when Tommy waved his hand in his face.

"Heh?" He said blinking  
"Techno are you listening?" Tommy asked impatiently  
"...no" he answered, watching Tommy huff in irritation. 

I'm just thinking about what I want Jschlatt to do to me.

Techno’s ears twitched slightly in reaction to Tommy starting to rant about something. He started to tune out what was being said again. His train of thought went to destroying L’manburg and from there it went to hands in his hair and on his ears. This time when he was pulled out of his head it was by Phil. 

“Are you ok Techno? You got that far away look again and your ears were very active.” Techno immediately turned red at the mention of his ears.  
“Yeah. I'm ok. Just thinking about...things.” he answered. Phil gave him that look that all dads do when they don't quite believe you.  
“If you need to talk to me about it, you know where to find me.” Techno nodded as Phil walked off to the kitchen. The second Tommy started yelling Techno stood and followed Phil into the kitchen.  
"Da-Phil, what if, hypothetically, I was attracted to someone I logically shouldn't be? Like I dunno if I wanted Jschlatt to hold me and stuff?"  
"Ok….." he said setting down what he was making. "Do you love him? Do you love the idea of him, maybe his power? Do you want to change him or are you going to stop being an anarchist?" He asked turning to look at his son. Techno paused, those were very good questions.  
We want to feel alive, human.  
You like the pain, he'll hurt you  
Blood god  
The blade  
Weapon  
Untouchable  
Technoblade never dies

"I...I want him to make me feel like a person, Alive." He said trying to ignore the voices' whispers. Did Techno love Schlatt? He certainly fancied him, fancied the concept of what he could make him feel. He leaned on the counter, ears twitching as he thought about it. "I don't love his power, that's what makes him a tyrant." He said after a bit. "I won't stop being an anarchist and if somehow we did end up together he would have to come to my mindset."  
**Kill him if he doesn't.**  
**Blood**  
**Kill**  
**Yours**  
**If you can't have him no one can**

Techno had always been very aware of the voices in his head and the fact they were prone to violence. It wasn't often if at all that they urged him to kill if someone said no to him. It wasn't often that they wanted him to get close to someone.

“You seem a little twisted up about this Techno, so let me ask you this: what do the voices want?” Phil asked watching Techno carefully knowing that if he asked the wrong question or seemed like he may come to be in the way of what Techno or the voices wanted he could very well be in the sword zone. There was an uncomfortable silence as Techno figured out the right words to use and the right way to phrase them.  
**Schlatt**  
**Schlatt**  
**Blood for Schlatt**  
**Murder**  
**Kill**  
**Schlatt**  
**Schlatt to hold us**  
**Blood for Schlatt**  
**Schlatt for the blood god**  
“They want Schlatt, Phil,” he answered honestly


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil tries to be a good dad.

That was exactly what Phil was hoping he wouldn't say. He remembers the one time before this that the voices wanted someone and when they didn't get them it was like something in Techno just snapped. 

He remembered vividly the blood coating the grass and the nearly lifeless body of Techno’s brother Wilbur.

Techno had been sweet on a girl from the neighborhood and the voices wanted her in his life as that special someone. Techno couldn't have been more than 10 but it was always hard to judge as Phil didn't know how old he was when the piglin hybrid had come to his house in the middle of the night to steal his food. The events that unfolded to cause the injury to Wilbur was as follows. Techo was as previously mentioned sweet on this girl and the voices as mentioned wanted her. The issue arose when Wilbur was also sweet on her. He confessed at the same time as Techno when they were having a brotherly spar to impress her. The confession had set the voices into overdrive, or at least that's what Techno had told Phil. The girl, said yes to Wilbur. It sent Techno into what Phil could only describe as a homicidal rampage. Phil had known that piglins were prone to violent outbursts but he didn't think the simple act of being rejected would set him off to that degree. Techno, with his teeth, had ripped the girl’s throat out and had nearly choked his brother to death. He probably would have succeeded if Phil hadn't gotten there when he did. 

There was nothing Phil could have done to help the girl, she was gone the second Techno ripped her throat out. The following year or so was tense for the brothers. Wilbur was constantly afraid of upsetting Techno and being killed. That was also when Phil fully understood what it meant when Techno had told him years prior that no one was safe from the voice.  
After a little longer, Phil turned back to his cooking and sighed. 

“I advise against going after Schlatt while he’s in office. But ultimately it's a matter of how much control do you want to let the voices have and what do you want. I will support your choice as best I can.” Phil said picking his words carefully  
**Dad  
Dad  
Father  
Best dad  
Number 1 dad  
Don't hurt him right now  
Dad  
Dad  
Yes good**  
“Ok...thanks, Phil,” Techno said his ears twitching before settling into a neutral position. “The voices are loud today Phil. So loud.”  
“Try your best to tune them out Techno. Go sit down and read something, that's the only way we know of to calm them down aside from killing things.” he suggested “ill let you know when dinner is ready” Techno nodded and exited the kitchen. Phil stopped his cooking and sighed “Lord help Schlatt if Techno is serious about this. Nothing will stop him and there will be bloodshed.”


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since that conversation and Phil was incredibly nervous about letting Techno go into L’manburg by himself on the off chance he would go after Schlatt. Phil’s solution to his anxiety about Techno going into L’manburg was to simply find as many tasks at home as he could for the piglin to do. Techno appreciated the tasks as they served as a distraction from the increasingly loud voices.   
**Potatoes  
Eeeeee  
Technofarm  
Technochop  
Wood  
YOU MISSED DIRT  
Creeper  
Creeper  
Creeper**

He did his best to ignore them, really he did. His ears twitched and he rubbed his temples feeling the headache start. At least they were only commenting on what he was doing and not driving him to violence or to kidnap Schlatt.   
**Blade  
Hoe  
Hoe  
Hoe  
Potatoes  
Can you gild potatoes?  
Golden potatoes.**

“Could you stop for like 5 seconds so I can plant potatoes in peace?” he asked out loud knowing he was alone and the voices might listen to him. There was a sound of howling in the distance, the voices commented on it  
 **Puppy  
Dog  
Doggo  
Pup  
The goodest boy**

Techno groaned loudly “can I have silence for a while please?” he paused to listen to see if he would get more out of them and was satisfied when they were quiet. This didn't last long as Phil had to come and ask Techno to come to L’manburg with him. The second the question was asked the voices sprang to life with a chorus of “find Schlatt.” Techno’s ears raised slightly into an interested position. 

“I'm not actively going to look for Schlatt we just need to get something from the market, maybe use the spider spawner.” he said adding quickly “if you find him then you find him.” Techno had a momentary reaction to wrap his fingers around the hilt of his sword but let it go when Phil further explained. "If you do find him please try to control yourself and leave him be." Techno couldn't help the growl that bubbled out of him when he was told to leave Schlatt alone. Phil held his hands up "of course I won't actively stop you." He said trying to diffuse the situation and turned to leave the farm and start heading for L'manburg. Techno followed after a moment. The only reason he was going honestly was for Schlatt and to maybe quiet the voices.


	4. Chapter 4

It always felt strange for Techno when he entered L’manburg. Maybe it was the fact this was where the object of the voices’ desire was or maybe it was the impending explosion. He was going to help his brothers destroy L’manburg or at least the government. The voices chimed in, on the whole, destroy the government bit.  
 **Get Schlatt first  
Schlatt then Anarchy  
Schlatt before TNT  
Schlatt first in everything**

Techno wouldn’t argue the point they made. He did have to make sure Schlatt was safe before he went to war, he couldn’t risk Schlatt getting caught in the fighting. While he was mildly distracted by the voices Phil had disappeared. Techno wasn't super worried about Phil, he was a grown-ass man who could take care of himself. It was however mildly concerning that he had been distracted enough for him to just vanish from Techno’s side.

Speaking of distracted, When Techno looked up the voices flared. Standing talking to a certain green blob boy was Schlatt.  
 **Schlatt  
Schlatt  
Need  
Take him  
Kill Dream  
Blood   
Get Schlatt away from Dream. **  
The voices in that instant got incredibly loud and Techno found his hand on his sword. He forced himself to let go and relax. Now wasn't the time. Schlatt wasn't in danger and it was the middle of the day and he had nowhere to keep Schlatt if he took him. Techno needed to find Phil so they could leave and he didn't have to risk the voices getting uppity by talking to Schlatt. 

Dream noticed Techno and waved him over. Techno contemplated turning and walking away. When Schlatt turned around and made eye contact the voices exploded into one loud demand   
**Take him now**  
The volume of it made Techno visibly wince. Schlatt noticed and trying to garner favor gave him a smile and asked him what was wrong. Techno's heart stopped momentarily at the smile. 

"It's just...loud," he answered  
 **TAKE HIM  
that smile needs to only be for you  
Schlatt  
Kill Dream**  
Techno did his best to ignore the voices. This was not the time to do either of those.   
I don't even have a place to keep him safe. 

He tried to argue, when the voices went silent he realized Schlatt had said something and was just staring at him. Techno's face turned red and his ears flicked before settling into a partially flattened state, showing his embarrassment further. Schlatt the bastard laughs and it washes over Techno. 

"You weren't paying attention to a single thing I said were you?" He asked the smile changing to a smirk. Techno opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed it hearing Phil call for him. The voices wanted him to stay but he knew he should leave. Techno was effectively rooted to the spot, torn by the logic and the voices.

It took Phil walking up and putting a hand on his shoulder to snap Techno out of it.   
"Da-Phil, you ready to leave?" Techno asked. Phil was mildly confused but would ask later.   
"Yeah I'm all set, do you wanna leave?" He asked. Techno just gave him a look not wanting to say yes because the longer he stood here the more he wanted to put Schlatt over his shoulder and leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Techno was given a curious look by Dream but Dream didn't say anything. Phil with his hand on his son’s back started to lead Techno towards the exit of l’manburg.   
“Phil, can we take the nether route home, I **need to stab** something.” His voice sounded almost like more than one person in that instant and Phil shuddered.   
“Alright, we will take the nether,” Phil said adjusting his course for the portal. 

The nether portal stood tall its obsidian stone and purple light a reminder of the fact that the nether was basically hell. The two stepped into the portal and felt weightless for a moment before they were deposited into the flaming landscape. It was always a wonder to Phil to see Techno in the land he was born in. The piglin hybrid always seemed to be refreshed in the nether. The light in his eyes intensified and from his accounts, the voices calmed. His ears twitched at the sounds of the flames and the piglins off in the distance. If Phil didn't know any better he'd say Techno looked at peace. He did know better. Techno held his sword tightly almost white-knuckling it. 

Techno walked off into the nether, Phil following. Techno watched every creature that moved like it was prey. He found his prey in the form of a small group of piglins. The numbers would be enough to keep him busy, enough bloodshed too. 

Phil hung back out of the way to leave Techno to his business. He watched as the hybrid slaughtered the piglins, blood quickly starting to coat his hands and his weapons. Phil could hear the cracking of bones as Techno kicked the piglins. He did have the sense to wince when he could hear the sounds of bones breaking. He grimaced when Techno sheathed the sword and started to use his teeth. The sound Techno made was animalistic, feral nearly. Phil hadn't really seen Techno that bad before and he hoped he would never see him this bad again. 

Techno snarled as he tore into the piglins. The voices cheered and egged him on.   
**Blood  
Blood  
Kill  
Blood  
Blood for the blood god  
Schlatt  
Blood  
Slaughter   
Blood for love**

After a while Techno finished with the absolute slaughter turned feeding frenzy, he straightened and adjusted his clothes. He turned to Phil and exhaled through his nose. 

“I'm better we can head home and then ill get cleaned up. I have a few things I have to start working on,” he said walking back over to Phil and heading in the direction of the portal closer to their home. The walk was silent and a little tense. Phil wasn't sure if he should say anything to Techno about what happened or almost happened. He figured the need to stab something came from the close proximity of Dream and Schlatt. There was one thing about Schlatt that Phil knew. He knew Techno didn't know it otherwise things would be a lot worse for l’manburg and he probably would have nabbed Schlatt on sight.

Techno spent the next month or so working on a secret base, away from the house. He was confident that no one would find it. The voices knew what this was for. Most would call it a holding cell, the voices called it a safe house for the object of their affections.


	6. Chapter 6

(theres a small timeskip here to after the completion of the secret base)

Techno was once again in town with Phil. Phil was getting some potion ingredients from one of his friends and Techno was left to wonder. Maybe leaving him on his own wasn't the best idea. The voices were alight with the possibility they would run into Schlatt again. Fortunately for Techno’s safety it seemed he would not. The word on the street was that Schlatt was in his home for the day so it was unlikely anyone but his team would see him. 

Techno failed to account for the fact that the voices would urge him to follow any member of Schlatt’s team that he saw. They did exactly that when he saw Quackity carrying a brown paper bag.   
**Only bad things are ever in paper bags  
Thats booze  
Is he an alcoholic?  
Make him detox  
Take him**

Techno did his best to ignore the voices. There was no way they were right and he was an addict of some kind. The voices lied a lot but he couldn't deny they also told the truth. His mind started to concoct situations based on if the voices were lying or not. Say he tackled big Q and in the bag was booze, what was he going to do? What did the voices expect him to do? What could he do? If Schlatt needed detox then who was Techno to force it on him. That could kill Schlatt if done improperly. On the other side of that coin, if Techno made him get better he could end up as Schlatt’s hero, end up with a proclamation of love. The latter possibility made the voices hum with delight. 

**Schlatt  
Schlatt  
Schlatt  
Love  
Lub  
Wuv  
Schlatt should love you  
You are amazing, anyone would be lucky to have you Techno  
Schlatt would be lucky**

He again tried to ignore the voices. He had no way of knowing if any of that was true. He was a monster with the bloodlust to match and he knew most people called him as such. That was especially true of big Q. He was to a degree afraid of Techno, but most people were. 

Before Techno registered it he was taking steps towards Quackity. When he did register, he was towering over him. Quackity looked up and visibly shrunk.

"H-hello Technoblade." He greeted shifting his grip on the bag. Techno smiled, a little more menacingly than he probably intended.   
"What do you have there, Quackity?" He asked, pointing at the bag. "Is it for Schlatt?" Quackity swallowed thickly.   
"I...uh..i-it is for the president." He answered not sharing what it was. Techno crossed his arms and leaned down into Quackity's face.   
"You didnt tell me what it was Quackity." He said lowly, growling slightly. Quackity whimpered and slowly opened the bag to show Techno its contents. Techno looked at it for a solid minute.   
"Quackity. Im going to need you to answer me truthfully." He stated, eyes glowing red as he put his hand on Quackity's shoulder and applied pressure. "Why dose he need so much? Is he going to drink it all this week?" He growled. Quackity looked at the hand on his shoulder.   
"I don't want to do that mr Technoblade." Techno saw red at that.   
"You dont want to tell me? Then you dont need a tounge." He hissed the hand on his shoulder tightening to draw blood, the other hand moving to start pushing Quackity into an area they wouldn't be seen.   
**Take it  
His eyes to.   
He doesn't need to talk  
Blood for the blood god**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is bloody ngl. I warned you.

“You wanna try again Quackity?” he asked growling softly. Quackity shook his head furiously, he didn't want to tell Techno. The sound that came out of Techno was low and feral. He growled as he shoved his fingers into Quackity’s mouth after he pried it open. He dug his claws into the muscle and severed it, effectively cutting his tongue out. He withdrew his hand, the tongue clenched between now bloody fingers. Techno developed a truly wicked smile as Quackity tried to make a sound, tried to speak to express his pain but he found he couldn't without the organ. When he opened his mouth again the blood that flooded out, set the voices off further. Techno could hear them vividly, loudly, they screamed, they tore at his self-control. He had no intentions of killing the other, today. 

**Blood god  
Sacrifice  
Protect Schlatt  
Blood for the blood god  
Take his heart  
Eat his heart**

The sound Quackity made, the pain, the agony in it snapped something deep inside Techno. Some piglin instinct he was unaware of, some need for bloodshed. He pushed Quackity further into the alley. Quackity dropped the bag, glass shattering, and booze spilling. Techno walked through the mess with no regard for his feet. Quackity realized as he tried to escape Techno’s hold and was unable to as he was pushed further away from help, that his struggles were in vain. He realized looking into Techno’s eyes that he wasn't getting out of this alive.   
The next thing to happen, was so fast Quackity didn't even get the chance to make any noise. The second they were sufficiently out of view Techno drove a sword, the orphan obliterator, into his chest, extremely close to piercing his heart but missing by a centimeter. The blood started to flow when he withdrew the weapon.   
**Eat his heart**

The more the voices said it, the more it sounded good so he dug his fingers into the wound and started to pull it open, if Quackity wasn't dead from the sword he was from the claws into his chest. When he opened Quackity’s chest enough he used his claws to pull his still warm, still slightly beating heart out. Techno with shaking hands, possibly out of excitement, brought the heart to his lips and started to devour it.   
He has the vague thought that maybe Quackity couldn't come back without his heart but it was pushed to the back of his mind, he didn't care anyway it was just one less person to get in his way.

The taste of the organ was somehow familiar to him and the feeling of fresh blood coating his hands reminded him of home. Home, the nether, the bastion he lived in before he was taken home by Phil. Techno remembered how many people he had slaughtered in the nether, how many organs he had eaten. He remembered how loud the voices were constantly. He remembers when Phil found him, a small child coated in old blood fingers in a corpse. He remembered Phil watching him eat the organs and he remembered Phil cleaning him up and taking him out of the nether. He remembered something he was told by Phil

“Don't linger over a corpse even in this state”  
So once he was finished with the heart he made his way back home.


	8. Chapter 8

Techno entered their home after a while of walking.   
"Phil, I did something bad." He called the now dried blood flaking off and settling on the floor.   
"Oh? What could you have done to prompt-" Phil stopped mid-sentence when he rounded the corner and saw the state techno was in. "Oh techno, what did you do? Who's blood is that?" He asked moving to pull techno further into the house.  
"....the voices Phil, they were so loud and Quackity was so stubborn…" he muttered.   
"You killed the vice president?" Phil asked stopping and whirling around. "The vice president techno!" Techno looked at him and tilted his head   
"No one saw me….and **he** was making Schlatt an alcoholic." Techno said looking at Phil.   
"TECHNO YOU CANNOT TRY TO JUSTIFY TO ME MURDERING THE VICE PRESIDENT!" Phil snapped before taking a breath. "Please tell me you weren't caught at least." Techno shook his head to indicate he wasn't caught. Phil yelling had triggered the voices into another uproar but techno managed to ignore this one. "...just...go clean up before your brothers see you." Phil said with a sigh watching techno go to wash up.   
This was going to be difficult. Techno was stubborn on the best of days and it would be nearly impossible to prevent him from running off now.

The voices were quiet for a few days. The occasional E or blood for the blood god. That was only a few days as they quickly began to insist that he go back to l’manburg and get Schlatt. It became a real issue when Phil had to go into the town and required help carrying what he was selling. This wouldn't normally be an issue but techno was the only one and once everything was sold he would have time to wander.


	9. a/n

i'll try to get the next chapter out soon, im writting it currently. I have to finish 2 chapters of The witcher:SBI before i can start on Tyrant


End file.
